The invention relates to a method for installing a steady rail track, for which the concrete railroad ties, which carry the rails or auxiliary rails and the continuous reinforcement of which protrudes below out of the only partially constructed concrete casing, are pre-installed initially into a rail grid and subsequently lined up positionally over a supporting layer and embedded in a casting composition.
In an earlier patent application, such an installing method has already been proposed, in which, by only the partial concreting of the concrete railroad ties and by the protrusion of their reinforcement, a better connection with the casting composition is attained and, with that, an even more advantageous vibrational behavior of the steady rail track is ensured.
For this known installation method, a concrete trough is formed initially on the hydraulically bound supporting layer of the rail track and the rail grid is aligned in this pre-concreted concrete trough with the only partially concreted railroad ties and then cast. This construction is, however, very costly since it is necessary initially to form such a concrete trough, which is necessarily itself provided with reinforcement, on the hydraulically bound supporting layer, before the railroad ties can be introduced.